Ecos de ultratumba
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: [HALLOWEEN SPECIAL 2018 & POST-MANGA] Almas puras y sufridas eran la mayor tentación. Anzu no pudo soportar la pérdida, y Atem había decidido no volver a creer. Se habían condenado.


**Hola, lectores.**

 **¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí tienen el especial de Halloween 2018 de YGO!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_ **No me pertenece, sino a Kazuki Takahashi.**

 **ACLARACIONES: La letra común es el POV de la entidad desconocida, la _cursiva_ es de un OC que muchos de mis seguidores conocen.**

* * *

 _Ecos de ultratumba_

* * *

A veces, era un tanto abrumador.

Estabas cansada.

La vida se había vuelto monótona para ti.

Era difícil ver a los demás sin recordarlo, ¿verdad?

Contuviste un suspiro cuando te giraste y les sonreíste a sus amigos.

—¡Buenos días, Anzu!

—Hola, chicos. Es raro que vengan todos juntos tan temprano.

—Hey, si tienes algo en mi contra, solo dilo —el rubio te miró mal.

Reíste.

* * *

Yugi estaba creciendo un poco.

 _Estaba casi a su altura, ¿verdad qué sí?_

A veces, podrías verlo de reojo y querías convencerte de que era _él_. Sin embargo, sabes que no es cierto. Tú misma lo viste cruzar esa enorme puerta, prefiriendo su muerte en lugar de quedarse a tu lado. Te estaba lastimando el recuerdo, mas no podías hacer nada al respecto. El dolor no se iría si pretendías encontrarte bien, pero si lo hablabas con Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda… cualquiera… sabías que no era suficiente.

Parecías una niña escandalosa, ¿lo sabías? Solo porque no pudiste decirle tus sentimientos, creíste que te estabas muriendo sin su presencia. Tal vez, deberías madurar. No obstante, no lo diré.

No hay nada más gratificante para mí que encontrar un alma como la tuya…

 _Mazaki Anzu._

Asumí que recordarías la ocasión en que fuiste secuestrada por Tenma y quisieron usar tu cuerpo para resucitar a Pegasus. Te dieron la razón, ¿verdad? Un cuerpo que no haya sido manchado por la influencia de _Duel Monsters_ era perfecto.

Ese juego estaba maldito, incluso _él_ lo sabía.

Nunca lo jugaste con alma de duelista. Eras una simple niña descubriendo un juego, nada más.

Tu alma no pudo contaminarse con tal cosa…

Eras más útil para… _otras cosas_.

Si quería poseerte, tenía que actuar rápido.

Me estaban siguiendo, y no podía permitir que me encerraran de nuevo.

* * *

Tus ojos estaban _tan_ tristes.

No sabía si reír o llorar por ti.

¿Cómo no podían notarlo ellos? Ellos, quienes alardeaban conocerte tanto y te adoraban por sobre todas las cosas, especialmente Yugi. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿En qué momento dejaron de notar que ya no sonreías tanto como antes?, ¿cuándo dejaron de mirarte a los ojos y asegurarse de que estabas realmente prestando atención a lo que decían? ¿Repararon en que tenías unas horribles ojeras? ¿Supieron que te estabas exigiendo demasiado en tu trabajo y sufriste un desmayo la noche anterior? ¿De verdad no lo notabas? Apostaste que _él_ pudo haberlo notado; _él_ siempre fue el más observador, y _se preocupaba por ti_.

Te observaba, y tenía más que claro que deseaba tu alma, Mazaki Anzu. Estabas facilitándome toda la situación. Solo faltaba un pequeño empujón, y serías mía.

* * *

—¿Oíste? ¡Dicen que hay un fantasma en la escuela!

—Cállate…

—¡Oohhhhh! ¿Tienes miedo, Katsuya-chan? —preguntó con malicia tu amigo castaño.

—¡Claro que no! ¡S-Son rumores! ¡No creo que sea cierto! —protestó el rubio—. ¿Verdad, Yugi?

—… No lo sé, hemos visto muchos espíritus, ¿no creen?

Tú y ellos parecieron sorprendidos por el comentario inocente del Rey de los juegos, pero tienen razón, ¿cierto, Anzu?

—Supongo…

—¿Cómo dicen qué es?

—Dicen que tiene forma de ser una chica de nuestra edad, pero tiene la apariencia de la niña de _Ringu_.

—¿C-Cómo así?

—Su cabello es negro y muy largo, apenas puedes ver su rostro. Estoy seguro que si la ves, morirás.

—… ¿E-En serio?

—Jonouchi-kun… no creo que sea malo tener miedo…

—¡¿Quién tiene miedo?! ¡Yo no!

Escuchabas sin importarte mucho la conversación. Sí, habían visto espíritus antes… Lo habías visto a _él_. Pero si no era él, creí que no te podría interesar menos.

Lástima… el rumor era cierto.

* * *

Te tocaba limpiar el salón después de clases. Tuviste que hacerlo sola porque el estudiante que te ayudaría usó una excusa para librarse del trabajo. Específicamente ese día, el salón parecía un campo de guerra, por lo que demoraste más de lo planeado. Viste la hora en tu reloj: eran casi las diez. Contemplaste tu trabajo una última vez y te dirigiste a tu asiento a recoger tus cosas…

… pero no pude permitírtelo.

El momento en que me acerqué a ti, las luces parpadearon y tu cuerpo se tensó.

No podías verme… ¿por qué estabas tan asustada, entonces?

Entonces comprendí que no estábamos solos.

Ambos huimos de esos ojos rojos.

Estuve feliz de que le hayas temido… eso quería decir que preferías entregarte a mí.

Mas, no me aceptarías si descubres mi apariencia.

Necesitaba tomar una forma que te complaciera.

* * *

Dormías pacíficamente en tu cama. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía descansar de esa forma. Casi lograste conmoverme. Tu cabello corto se esparcía por la almohada, y el resto de las cubiertas se encargaban de esconder tu cuerpo de mí. Me acerqué con cuidado y, lentamente, acaricié tu piel. _Suave_. Era demasiado suave. Paseando mis dedos por tu mejilla, no pude detenerme. Eras demasiado perfecta para mí. Necesitaba tenerte pronto. _Muy pronto_. Bajé hasta tu cuello y hombros. Cuando quise apartar tu blusa de dormir, te oí sollozar de dolor.

Despertaste, pero no me viste.

Te levantaste y fuiste al baño. Cuando prendiste la luz, soltaste un grito de horror.

Tu rostro, cuello y hombros, estaban llenos de marcas.

 _Mis marcas._

* * *

Eras muy ingenua, Anzu.

Estos ojos rojos te miraban en todas partes. Sabían dónde estabas en todo momento. ¿Me creías incapaz de encontrarte? Debías tener más fe en mí.

Usaste la excusa de que te habías encontrado con un gato gruñón la noche anterior y tus amigos, de verdad, te habían creído. Incluso yo no lo pude creer.

Te sentías observada en todo momento; no solo por mí, por esa criatura también.

Sentí un placentero escalofrío cuando te vi acariciarte tus rasguños con cierto dolor. Quisiste compartir esa inexplicable experiencia con alguien… pero ese _alguien_ no estaba allí. Ansiabas su presencia porque no te sentías segura gracias a mi tacto. Quería que entendieras de una vez que él estaba muerto, y no volvería por ti. Tal vez, solo fuiste una diversión, al igual que Yugi y los otros. No fueron la gran cosa para él; él tuvo a su familia en el pasado, a sus amigos y compañeros, por quienes dio hasta su vida.

Debías rendirte, Anzu.

 _Él no volvería._

Caí en la cuenta que ya te había tocado; ya te había manchado con mi presencia… lo que significaba que podías oír mis pensamientos. Cuando miré tu rostro, este estaba contorsionado de dolor e ira por mis palabras… pero me estabas dando la razón.

Era hora de seguir adelante, ¿no?

Desde ese entonces, cada vez que tus amigos hablaban de él, tratabas de ignorarlos o simplemente te alejabas de ellos. ¿Para qué seguir aferrándose al pasado? Debías continuar tu vida, podías hacer lo que quisieses… eras libre de sus garras…

 _¿Verdad?_

* * *

No pudiste contener ese rencor por mucho tiempo.

En frente de Yugi, rompiste en llanto, suplicando por la salvación. Esta vez, estaba molesto. Eras débil. ¿Por qué eras tan débil? Aunque me conmovía esa parte de ti, no pude evitar sentir rabia ante tu amor incondicional por él. ¿Por qué lo protegiste del dolor que te había causado? ¿Por qué lo amabas tanto?

Quizá notaste mi drástico cambio de humor las siguientes noches. No me contuve y casi destruí tu piel. Apreté con fuerza la carne que él había desperdiciado; enterré mis uñas para que no olvidaras esas marcas y casi… _ahh_ … casi… me apoderé de ti.

Cuando despertaste, estabas cubierta en profundos rasguños y tus costillas del costado derecho estaban rotas. Te doblaste en tu cama, hasta hacerte un ovillo y te echaste a llorar.

 _Su imagen_ volvió a tu cabeza, y fue esa misma imagen… la que me dio la carta para tener el triunfo.

Esperé pacientemente a que te desvistieras y te limpiaras las heridas con paciencia y calma. Estabas segura que faltarías a clases; no te presentarías así ante Yugi en ese estado tan demacrado.

 _Lo siento, Anzu_ … pero te lo merecías… esos sentimientos no darían frutos.

 _Déjalo ya._

Casi ignoraste mi lúgubre presencia, pues casi te drogaste en medicamentos para el dolor, y estuviste en cama la mayoría del día. De vez en cuando te preparabas un té, una sopa, o unas galletas, pero solo eso. Ignoraste tu teléfono por el resto del día, pues… ¿qué les dirías? Ni siquiera tú sabías que yo estaba aquí… No sabías nada. ¿Cómo demonios conservas a un muerto en tu corazón, pero ignoras lo que tienes a tu alrededor?

Te lo demostraría… _pronto_.

Esa misma noche, esperé a que estuvieras a punto de dormir, pero me había tomado la amabilidad te empujar una de tus tazas y se hizo pedazos al estrellarse con el suelo. Te levantaste con cierto temor, pues ya tenías una idea de que eras "atacada" durante las noches. Bajaste temblorosamente las escaleras, incapaz de alzar la voz y preguntar si había alguien en tu casa vacía.

 _Wow_. Pensaste que un ladrón era mejor que encontrarte conmigo… Anzu, Anzu, Anzu… de verdad, no supiste moderar tus palabras.

Soltaste un grito cuando tiré con fuerza de tu cabello; había logrado arrancar algunas hebras. No podías verme, y eso te aterraba. Te alejaste de la cocina hasta las escaleras. En el espejo que tenías colgado al lado de ella, decidí escribirte un mensaje con la sangre que había conservado de ti.

 _ **Anzu, no tengas miedo. ¿No me**_

 _ **RECUERDAS?**_

Tu confusión se prolongó por mucho tiempo. No habías perdido a nadie recientemente; porque sí, ya estabas asumiendo que algo paranormal te acechaba; pero si te estaba diciendo esto… bueno, era por algo.

El momento en que tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, supe que ya te habías rendido.

—… ¿ _Atem_?

* * *

De alguna forma, era fascinante. Ya no luchabas, eras sumisa a mi tacto, pero seguías sintiéndote aterrada.

Podía acariciarte cuanto quisiese, no importaba si mis garras terminaban de forma profunda dentro de tu suave cuerpo, te dejaste. Era tu culpa.

Llorabas ante mis caricias, cada vez que preguntaba, tú mentías diciendo que estabas feliz de verme; las lágrimas eran de felicidad.

No pensaba igual, y tus amigos tampoco.

No pudiste evadir la escuela por mucho tiempo, así que volviste e inventaste que unos hombres te habían robado el teléfono (el cual tiraste a la basura), intentaste forcejear y te habían hecho daño.

Ellos estaban preocupados, incluso los maestros lo estaban. ¿Te sentías feliz de ser el centro de atención, Anzu?

Ahora que tu mente se estaba corrompiendo poco a poco con mi cercanía, podías verme… ¡Podías verme, al fin! Veías mi sombra, y un poco de mí en los reflejos de los espejos o ventanales.

—… ¿Cuándo podré verte de verdad?

Te prometí que sería pronto.

 _Sí, pronto. Muy pronto, Anzu._

Me extasiaba la idea de consumirte de una vez por todas. Tu corazón ya no latía con normalidad la mayoría de tiempo, siempre temblabas y tu sanidad mental se esfumaba rápidamente. Deseaba abrir tu pecho con mis garras y devorarte de una vez por todas. No podía esperar.

Sin embargo, aún no era tiempo.

Lo detestaba.

Aunque, no esperé que confesaras mi presencia.

—… No puede ser.

Parpadeaste, como si no lo pudieses creer.

—Yu-Yugi… ¡Te lo juro! ¡Él está aquí! ¡Ha vuelto por nosotros, por ti, y por mí…! —llevaste tus manos a tu pecho.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Atem se ha ido! ¡Estaríamos siendo crueles si lo retuviésemos aquí! ¡No puede ser él! ¡Además… él sería incapaz de hacerte daño, Anzu!

—¡P-Pero…! Él necesita de mí… p-para que… pueda estar… conmigo… con nosotros…—murmuraste, aunque creo que me lo habías dicho a mí, y no a ellos.

—Anzu… Atem sería incapaz de pedir tu vida a cambio de la suya para manifestarse en este lugar… ¡Además, no tiene sentido! ¿Por qué necesitaría de ti?

Oohh… el odio que estaba naciendo en tu interior era delicioso.

—… ¿Por qué no necesitaría de mí?

—No… Anzu, no lo dije con esa intención…

—¿Crees que fuiste su único amigo? ¡¿Crees que fuiste el único que sufrió cuando se fue?! ¡¿Te crees suficiente para saber que es lo que él necesita?! —te levantaste en un aire amenazante y miraste a los tres con enojo.

Oh, _demonios_ …

—¡Él me necesita! ¡He dado todo por él! ¡Si necesita mi cuerpo para vivir, se lo daré! ¡Tú no entiendes de lo que soy capaz… con tal de que pueda volver a verlo…! ¡No sabes nada!

 _Era demasiado excitante._

Casi podía saborear el aura negra que emitía esta bella mujer.

—¡Atem necesita de un cuerpo que no esté manchado! ¡Él me lo dijo! ¡Necesita de mí, como cuando necesitaron mi cuerpo para resucitar a Pegasus!

—¡Anzu! ¡No estarás hablando en serio…! —exclamó tu odioso amigo rubio.

—Él necesita un cuerpo que no haya sido contaminado con la ambición que ustedes tienen… No puedo… si lo hago, él se irá… no puedo dejar que se vaya… de solo pensarlo… oh, Dios…—te revolviste el cabello y retrocediste, mirándolos con horror—… eso es. Si sigo cerca de ustedes… él se irá de mi lado…

—Anzu…

—No lo puedo permitir…

—¡Anzu!

—¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO ME TOQUES, NO ME TOQUES! ¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ! ¡SI USTEDES NO LO DESEAN, ENTONCES LO TENDRÉ SOLO PARA MÍ!

La carcajada finalmente escapó de mis labios cuando sentí que ya estabas lista.

 _¡Ay, Anzu… al fin, serías mía!_

* * *

Te paseabas por los pasillos de tu casa con rapidez, desesperada. Murmurabas lo ilógico que pensaban tus amigos por no quererme con ellos. Prometías que tú serías incapaz de dejarme ir, estarías dispuesta a entregar tu cuerpo y alma con tal de que pudieses verme.

 _De eso se trataba_.

Me habías dado suficiente poder para materializarme físicamente. Pronto, sentí una estructura esquelética en mi ser. Pronto, mis manos se tornaron de un sofisticado color canela que hacía juego con los anillos que usaba. Casi reí al imaginar tu expresión, pero no pude hacerlo cuando la transformación no se había completado. Tenía su voz, su cuerpo… casi todo su cuerpo. Faltaba la mitad de _su_ rostro.

Entonces, comprendí.

 _¿Por qué demonios esta mujer estaba dudando de nuevo?_

—¿Atem?

No le dije nada, pero ella sabía que podía oírla, incluso en sus pensamientos.

—… Tú nunca me harías daño a propósito… ¿verdad? Todas las veces que me has lastimado… había sido sin intención… ¿verdad? Estamos haciendo esto bien, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? —insistió.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no podía creer en mí?

Esta mujer, y sus malditos sentimientos puros, era todo lo que no era.

— _ **¿Por qué no confías en mí?**_

Tú temblaste, y yo me tensé. Estabas dudando, ya no estaba funcionando el poder que me diste. _Su_ voz y mi voz se habían entremezclado, y te habían asustado. Era demasiado tarde. Huirías de mí, y todo sería en vano.

No me estabas mirando, y eso logró que perdiera los estribos. Te agarré rudamente del brazo y tiré.

— _ **Creí que confiabas en mí.**_

—…

— _ **¡¿No confías en mí?! ¡Te di todo! ¡Estabas sufriendo! ¡Detuve el dolor!**_

—D-Detuviste el dolor…—repetiste mis palabras.

— _ **Así es… así que debes agradecerme lo que hice por ti**_ —habías comenzado a llorar y miraste el suelo. Solté un gruñido gutural y tiré de tu cabello para que te encontraras con mi demacrado aspecto.

Soltaste un grito de horror y retrocediste, pero no te lo permití. Solté una risotada al verte tan asustada. _Oooohh, ¿no amabas tanto a ese sujeto?_ Solo la mitad de su rostro se había formado en mí, por lo que no debía ser una grata vista contemplar el cráneo que la piel y carnes faltantes no cubrían.

— _ **¿Qué sucede, An-zu? ¿No ansiabas verme? ¡¿No anhelabas este momento?!**_

—S-Sí…

— _ **¿Estás feliz?**_

Sollozaste desesperada.

—Sí…

— _ **¡NO TE ESCUCHO!**_ —enterré mis garras en sus brazos—. _**¡DILO!**_

—E-Estoy feliz…—gimoteó.

— _ **¡No estás feliz! Si no lo dices como deseo, me iré…**_

—¡NO! —me reí nuevamente ante tu desesperación—. No… Estoy feliz… Estoy feliz… Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte, Atem… Por favor, no te vayas de nuevo… _Por favor_ …

Los seres humanos eran fascinantes. Algunos se rendían ante el dolor y permitían ser destruidos con tal de volver a tener algo que ya habían perdido. Tu voluntad, Anzu, era apreciada, sin embargo, debías admitir que sí fuiste un _poco_ ilusa…

* * *

Según dijeron, habías muerto de una sobredosis. Pero ellos vieron tu cuerpo; tus amigos lo vieron después de haber fallado salvarte. Se me había pasado la mano; había hecho un desastre de tu precioso cuerpo, pero era un cuerpo que no duraría para siempre. Me había encargado de disfrutarlo en su lugar, ¿qué opinabas tú, Anzu?

Oh, claro.

Ya no era posible nuestra comunicación.

Había devorado parte de tu cuerpo, pero no había dejado rastros de tu alma.

Debo admitir… que no quería que descansaras en paz. Eso hubiese significado… que te habría lanzado a los brazos de ese sujeto.

No, Anzu.

Eras mía, eres mía, y serías mía por siempre.

Estaba satisfecho; esos otros ojos rojos no habían logrado alcanzar tu mirada zafiro.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Los errores del pasado dejaban marcas._

 _Entendía tus razones para desconfiar de mí, pero fuiste demasiado lejos._

 _Tu alma lloraba desconsolada por la pérdida de esa pobre muchacha que solo había cometido el error de quererte incondicionalmente._

 _Quise salvarla, pero tú no quisiste escucharme. Después de todo el daño que te había hecho, no estuviste dispuesto a sufrir nuevamente por mi culpa._

 _Sin embargo, mis intenciones siguieron siendo buenas._

— _Esto es tu culpa —dije finalmente._

 _Te oí contener el aliento en medio del llanto._

— _Si tan solo hubieses…—me detuve. Te estaba haciendo daño y, francamente, te lo merecías. Pero no tenía ganas de iniciar otra disputa contigo. Ya habíamos tenido suficientes._

 _Si tan solo Anzu no hubiese huído de mí, todo habría cambiado._

 _Me alejé lentamente de la entidad en pena, pero su voz me detuvo._

— _E-Esmeralda, por favor… ¡Por favor…! —cuando me moví, vi sus ojos violetas brillando por las lágrimas—… Cambia su destino. ¡Anzu no se lo merecía! ¡Ella no tuvo que…!_

— _Tienes razón… no se lo merecía —sentí un nudo en la garganta. La pérdida de esa niña también me había afectado—. Pero tu sí._

 _Oh, Atem… tus ojos estaban empañados de agonía…_

— _Te lo mereces… porque no has cambiado. Desconfías cuando debes confiar… y confías cuando debes desconfiar. No aprendiste, así que no cambiaré el destino de Anzu —mis ojos rojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Aunque me duela en el alma, no lo voy a cambiar… porque ella no tiene la culpa de que sigas cometiendo los mismos errores del pasado._

 _No oí tus súplicas ni tus gritos, no podía cambiar de decisión…_

 _Tu alma cayó del cielo, y fue incapaz de seguir descansando. No pudiste perdonarte, y los demás tampoco lo hicieron._

* * *

 **Ok.**

 **No tenía planeado terminarlo de esta forma, pero fue Halloween. Necesitaba una atmósfera que acordara con esta celebración.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y disculpen la demora. Tuve muchos dramas para terminar este especial.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
